heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.25 - Assault on Precinct 13
It is snowing outside and cold. The wind is blowing and the snow swirls this way and that as it falls. It is night time with the street lights reflecting off the falling snow. The world has a sort of hushed quality to it as those that do not need to be out in this weather tend to stay inside. The occasional swirling light of a snow plow goes by outside, but otherwise the streets are fairly empty, cold, and dark. It is a SHIELD station here in Metropolis. Most of the non essential folks have been sent home with the weather so it is a fairly light crew on tonight. In the cells of the station, there is only one prisoner. It is Seth Voelker also known as Sidewinder who is leader of the Serpent Society. Nick Fury has come by the station as the pick up for Voelker will be there shortly to take him to the Raft. Fury is there to help things go smoothly as it is just a skeleton crew on tonight. He is sitting in the waiting area of the SHIELD station with a cup of coffee in his hand and his cigar in his mouth. "Should be here in fifteen minutes or so. Hopefully won't get to held up due to the weather." Why is Heather here? Well, the Titans had just finished an operation of their own, and one of the thugs they captured... it turns out, was on the SHIELD list of persons of interest. The guy happened to work for someone SHIELD wanted to find, and so they wanted to chat with him. Heather doesn't have a nifty Titanmobile, and can't fly, but... what she has is people skills. So she was dropped off by Nightwing and told to take the guy in to transfer to SHIELD custody. It must look weird, the costumed supermodel pushing a big musclebound thug around, but she is stronger than she looks. "C'mon handsome. Let's get you checked in." she mutters as she pushes the zip tied prisoner ahead of her through the doors... her costume's mask lowered so her face is showing. Not like she has a real secret ID or anything. Stepping inside, she shakes snow out of her hair, but the cold never really bothers her. She's also munching on a high calorie power bar as she goes. BB message (5/161) posted to Events by Job Tracker: Mixed Up Random Danger Hawkeye is here because-- because!!! Well, uh. No one is actually sure of that, save probably Fury himself, who blackmailed him into it or bribed him with pizza or something. So yes, supposedly retired Hawkeye is here, in costume, sunglasses on, and nursing a cup of SHIELD ™ coffee. It's about as horrible as he remembers. Ah, memories~. He's taking charge of the escort duty once the convoy arrives, so he occasionally glances over towards the door. "15 minutes. Sure." Agent Coulson has been asked to help oversee a prisoner transfer. The roads are too icy, but luckily, where he's going, he doesn't need roads. His hovercar, Lola, is capable of driving in any weather. However, he does have the top up. Coulson flies over to the SHIELD station, and lands in a parking spot designated for agents only. He gets out, adjusts his tie, and then walks around to the trunk. He puts his thumb on a finger print scanner, and it opens up. Inside is a case resembling a trombone case. It is not a trombone, however. Actually, it's the case for Agent Coulson's signature weapon, Coulson's Revenge. He carries it inside. He notices some of his fellow agents, and then salutes them. Why on earth would Tony and Pepper be here? Does it have something to do with the fact that Tony is lousy at hiding an injury? Or maybe it's because Pepper is glaring daggers at him? Or maybe Fury asked one or both of them to be here? Well, whatever the reason, they arrive just a few moments after Heather and her 'date'. "No more deflecting, Tony. If you won't let me call a doctor, you leave me no other options." Yeah. That is full-on scolding mode. "Coulson, Barton, you two ready to get Sidewinder over to the Raft? Shouldn't be much trouble in this weather. Only crazies would be out in this." Fury sips at his coffee as he looks over the duty roster for the Station. He looks over at Heather as she comes in with her prisoner. "Looks like we got a second one for you two then." He moves towards the man, blowing a ring of cigar smoke into his face, before looking at Heather. "He got a name or should we just call him Ugly?" Nick turns to face the duo of Salt and Pepper as they arrive in the Station. "Good of you two to show up. We are too thin tonight what with the snow coming down, and think you Avenger types would be happy to see Sidewinder get safely taken to the Raft." As Nick is heading towards Clint and Coulson, suddenly the lights go out. THe station goes completely quiet with only the glow of street lights off snow outside providing any illumination. It is perfectly quiet in the station for a beat or two before Fury just says, "Awww hell..." "His name is Charles Kalloway, but I think he prefers... what was it... Tiny?" asks Heather as she shoves Charles into a seat. She reaches a hand up and ruffles snow out of her hair before she shrugs. "Sidewinder?" She asks. "Wow, you got him -here-?" she adds as she hands Chuck there over to uniform guards to handle the transfer. "Turns out Chuck E Cheese here is a mook working for one of your Mandripoor crime bosses. When we reported his capture, you guys pinged us and asked for us to hand him over for questioning so... special delivery." she adds with a grin. That is when it hits her. This isn't just SHIELD. This is... "ohcrap." she mutters in a small voice, "You're Nic... er.. Director Fury, aren't you?" she asks of Nick as she straightens up, growing a bit more formal all of a sudden. "Heather Danielson, aka TKO of the Titans sir." And then Tony and Pepper show up. She glances back and grins a bit, "Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark.." she intones with quite the formality. Hawkeye's still here, and since he is in uniform, bow held loosely at his side, both Tony and Pepper only get acknowledging nods of his head. This is serious business Clint, ladies and gentlemen. When Phil enters, Hawkeye moves over to join his partner in crime(-fighting) for the night, and gets halfway to the Agent when the lights go out. "Welp," he says, ditching his empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can so he can reach up and tap the side of his sunglasses to enable nightvision. "Here we go." Some injuries can be fairly easily concealed, and others can't. Tony enters the location with Pepper, an array of bruises on his face and sporting a severe limp. When the lights go out, Tony just sighs. He doesn't have nightshade goggles on him, so he finds the nearest wall and sticks to it. "This way, Pepper." he says calmly, and waits for the lights to come back on. There's a bad storm on so this could be the culprit..he hopes, anyway. Agent Coulson does the same with his glasses, and then opens his trombone case. He pulls a weapon out of it. It's Coulson's Revenge, a giant laser cannon. You know, in case we come up against giant robots or doomsday. Always prepare for the worst. "Shall we get moving?" Pepper Potts gasps in surprise when the entryway suddenly goes dark, but then a second or two later the glow from her phone offers a tiny bit of illumination. She looks toward the sound of Tony's voice, then steps over to where he's claimed a section of wall. "I think I saw some chairs nearby." She's holding her phone to use it like a light source without activating a flashlight sort of function. This was not the time to arrive late. Sure, the snow falling here and fouling up traffic across the river almost guaranteed that any transit from Gotham to Metropolis have have at least one instance of skidding out toward an icy doom to the Hudson below, but Martin was at least hoping to get there in such time that he didn't have to park a block away and struggle through heavy snowfall. Which... he would know have to do. There's a large mount of grumbling, almost-certainity that his car wouldn't start until morning, and dread at having to trudge a city block through this mess... With bags of food. Hey, a caterer has to keep in business, right? He's almost there, thanking whatever deity was listening that he could get out of this cold weather gear in just a moment, when he notices the lights shut off in the building he was heading to. There's a moment of looking around, checking the buildings nearby to see that they still have power... then continuing to walk. "Okay." He mutters under his breath. "Either the snow caused a power outage, in which case this is going to be a long, cold night. Or something else, which means this is going to be fucking interesting." "Coulson, Barton, get down to the prisoner. Those cages are electronic locks. Liable to be out depending on how bad the power outage is going to be." Fury doesn't have the fancy gadgets of some of his agents but this isn't the first time he has been running around in the dark and cold. He nods to Heather. "Yeah, that is me. TKO is it? Make sure your prisoner is secure than I am going to need eyes at the windows. This could just be the weather, but it could be something worse. Not that I'm cynical or pesimestic....well, yeah, I am." He has his own side arm, a .45 Desert Eagle, as he makes his way to the door to make sure it is secure. "Miss Potts, Stark, don't suppose you two have your fancy tin suits with you at the moment do you?" Outside figures are moving in the snow. There are a lot of them from all sides of the station. Various heights and widths are there including those that seem to slither towards them. One of the biggest seems to be heading towards the front door of the station sluding through the snow, but getting there quickly enough. One set of windows shatter inward as Darkforce Energy snakes its way inside. There are several thumps from what sound like the roof overhead. "He's zip tied. I brought a few extras." mutters Heather to Nick as she goes and zip ties Chuck to one of the wall mounted thingamagoobers. Looks like it's the plumbing of a water fountain. She actually takes a moment to get a sip herself before grinning to her prisoner, "At least you won't go thirsty." she mutters as she heads towards the windows. "Looks like we have several figures moving around. One looks like... oh thank god, someone ordered delivery. I'm starving." she mutters as she reaches into a pouch on her fannypack. Yes, she wears a fannypack now and then... and draws out another of those military grade power bars. But her training kicks in and she starts rattling off positions with straight out being twelve o-clock, and then... the darkforce energy strikes and she looks down. "Damn." she mutters at the rip in her costume. She plucks the glass shart from her stomach and tosses it aside, taking another bite of her power bar as she steps back from the window, "I'm guessing I don't need to try to explain what did -that-.. cuz I have no idea." Hello, old ingrained habits. Fury says jump, and Hawkeye doesn't even bother asking 'How high?' he's already on his way down to the cells. And then he hears the thumps on the roof- thanks by the way, Tony- and frowns. "This is going to be fun," he says. There is clearly funny business going on upstairs, but Hawkeye is going to focus on securing Sidewinder. Agent Coulson nods and heads down to the cells. He's just behind Hawkeye. He's holding his weapon out, and looking down the sights, even though his finger isn't on the trigger right now. He asks "Is there anybody else down in the cells right now we should be worried about?" Pepper Potts tosses an unimpressed look at the SHIELD director while pulling her tablet out of her teal bag to offer to Tony... and that's when SOMEthing sends glass shattering inward. She flinches, but still slaps her free hand over the faintly glowing COACH / STARK medallion on her bag. As Martin walks through the snow toward the building in question, not even pausing in his step as he sees the dark shadows flow toward the building, slithering somewhat improable (but still goddamn frightening, towards the door, breaking through windows, on the roof. Actions he could take were spooling down to just a few now, and the method Martin was using was a bit unorthodox. He just kept walking forward. Like he didn't understand what as going. He gives a confused look in front of him, as he approches the door, fumbing open a bag of food, and rummaging around in it. "Hello? Is anyone there? New Babylon catering! I had an order for a... crap, what was the name... Well, I have a credit card slip. Hello?" He calls out. Tony Stark winces and gets knocked sprawling. "Dammit!" he shouts, "I just want a night off, is that so much to ask?" - he stands up, and Tony - ever the tinkerer - has an something resemblig an Iron Man helm encloses his head. The rest of his suit is split, ripped, or otherwise shredded as an armor begins enclosing his body. This..isn't like the other ones. Very minimal, very barebones. More like an advanced exoskeleton. However, as the optics come alive and the suit boots up, he's able to see who and what's going on alongside Pepper in her suit. Down in the cells are several empty ones and one or two with occupants. Sidewinder sans outfit is sitting in one with a small smile on his face. He is about average height with a balding head and a pencil thin mustache. "Hello, Agents," he says in a cultured voice while still remaining seated. "It would appear that we have a few suprise apperances tonight, hmmm?" His smile is a little wider as he looks at Hawkeye and Coulson. Across the hall in another cell, an enforcer for the Maggia is there up at the bars. He shakes at the bars, but they appear to be still locked. "Somethin' happenin'. Let me out of here. Don't want to be caught in no cross fire!" He is shaking the bars vehemently now as the two agents come down into the holding cell. Upstairs, another window shatters with Darkforce and the cold wind and snow come blowing into the station along with a black man in a purple suit. He comes up from the roll that brought him in through the window. "Surprise!" he calls out with a braggert's tone. He is near Fury and suddenly unlocks his jaw, expanding it out like a snake. He snaps it shut and catches the .45 the Director has in his hand. The metal is cut in two by the jaws and drop to the floor. Outside, the large figure by the door begins to puff up, bigger and bigger, and then spits at the door. It begins to hiss and sizzle as it begins to eat away. Puff Adder kicks the weakening door and it comes flying into the station. From behind Martin, two elongated arms come from around the corner and try to grab him. "Come to the Princess, sweetie," comes a harsh female voice. She had stepped away from the door, and when she heard Martin's voice, she narrowed her eyes. Either.. that was a ploy to get the door open, or it was an innocent bystander about to get caught in the crossfire. Either way.. she figures she oughta do something. So she's heading right for the door when Puff Adder kicks it in. Somehow, when it hits her in the face, she backpedals a pace but catches the door. "Delivery guy, duck!" she calls before throwing the door right back out through the doorway and then trying to find the delivery guy to drag inside where it is... well.. maybe, possibly, a little bit safer. She completely missed the guy materealizing by Fury. The look Hawkeye gives Sidewinder is just... utterly unimpressed. You guys know that girl from the London 2012 Olympics that turned into a meme? Basically that look. "Inasmuch as an expected breakout attempt is a 'surprise', sure," Hawkeye tells Mr. Bad Guy, then glances over his shoulder at the OTHER Mr. Bad Guy to tell him to, and I quote, "Shuddup." Agent Coulson puts his finger on the trigger now, and gets Sidewinder in his sights. He ignores Sidewinder's comments and turns to Hawkeye. He says "I'd like you to spot for threats, I'll try to keep Sidewinder on a leash. Should we cuff him?". There might not be enough time. Simply pointing a giant laser at him might be sufficient, but, he'll defer to Hawkeye. Rescue reaches to help Tony to his feet, and really, she should no longer be surprised by some of these new suit configurations that just keep appearing. But then another window shatters and she steps a little to one side, putting herself between Tony and the worst of that. The moment that... person chomps on Fury's .45, her right hand snaps up to try and knock the man away from the SHIELD director with a repulsor blast. Tony Stark is getting his bearings, and starts seeing the hostiles as they make their way through the entrances. He holds up his hands, and fires a couple of cursory repulsor blasts himself. He really doesn't have much more in the way of weaponry, as this is more of a no-frills, emergency kind of suit he's got going on here. He calls out on comms, "Rescue - sitrep!" Call it a good sense of hearing, or perhperial vision. Or just someone who knew how these things played out. At this end, it meant turning around, casually, voice still confused. "Princess?" He says, hand coming out of the bag of food... right when he hears the warning. It seemed like a smooth motion, and Martin might have been glad to know it, had he had /any/ time to think, as he turns around, feet sliding out from under him, leaving him on his back as the Glock comes out of a bag of french fires, the trigger pulled and held down to send the full 18 round clip behind him in a defensive spray of fire. It wasn't meant to hit anything, but it was made to make one think. His other hand throws the back of food he was holding in a ballisitc arc toward the shadowy figure, as he quickly scrambles back, to the open doors. It's a few seconds more before his hand goes into that heavy coat and grips the simple radio detonator, sending an electrical pulse through 3 pounds of plastic explosive wrapped to look like cheese. The resulting explosive of food and sharpnal might give him enough time to get inside. "What the hell just happened!" He yells out, to no one in particular. There is a back door to the station into the cell area with our heroes Clint and Phil. It is suddenly crashing open and a man with a huge snake tail pushes his way inside followed by a young woman in a white dress. Bushmaster slithers towards Coulson as he is closest to the cell with Sidewinder in it now. He moves quickly for someone with no legs, but a massievly strong tail. He coils and shoots himself towards Coulson looking to tackle the man and wrap him in his tail. The young woman comes in behind Bushmaster. Asp smiles a knowing smirk and fires bolts of energy from her hands towards the Archer. "Nothing personal, Bowman." The other prisoner screams as the serpents appear and pushes himself back towards the corner. Fury curses as the weapon is taken from his hand and crushed in the mouth of Cottonmouth. He is stepping back when Cottonmouth is struck by Rescue's bolt and goes flying backwards into the wall. Fury is back on his feet quickly and moving towards the steps down to the cells, but staying up top for now. "Barton, Coulson! What is going on down there?" He pulls the needle gun from his hip holster. Doesn't have the stopping power of his .45, but it has a hell of a lot of rounds. Puff Adder is not really expecting the door to come flying back at him once he kicked it down. He is caught in the chest and knocked backwards out of the building again and into the snow. As he goes flying out, a woman dressed in black and green snakes around her arms and legs steps forward into the door way. As she raises her hands, the Darkforce lashes out trying to grab hold of Heather's arms and legs.To one side of Black Mamba, another woman in yellow is there with crackling whips. She grins and is snaps a whip towards Rescue complete with electrical energy running along the course of the whip. There is a crash from above and a vent comes loose. Cobra drops from the air vent he was able to wriggle through and drops towards Tony trying to drive the minimally armored Iron Man to the floor with the surprise. Outside, Princess Python recoils from the shots of Martin's and cries out. Her long arms lash back and forth as she brings them into to protect her. She takes a step towards Martin when the explosion goes off. She is knocked off her feet towards the same snow bank that Puff Adder just ended up. Well, Darkforce is hard to see at night, in the dark, and it's really hard to evade. Heather watches the food bag thrown and she quite literally has one of those slow mo movie "NOOOO!!!" moments. She's leaning forward to charge after it when the darkforce strikes her. "Huh?" she says... and I might add, quite eloquently, before she's joisted off the ground and is struggling. She's strong, sure but there's not a lot of leverage to be had. "Someone shoot this bitch!" she calls out, trying to flail legs towards her captor. Okay. Step 1: make it difficult for their target to escape. Hawkeye reaches back into his quiver and pulls out one arrow that he nocks and aims at Sidewinder. The blunted tip explodes as it slams into Sidewinder's chest, releasing a rapidly expanding net of reinforced steel mesh that envelops the villain. Then Clint steps back and looks towards the back door. "Same to you," he says as he tucks himself into a low roll to avoid Asp's blast, and when he rises back to his feet, he already has another arrow ready to go. He lets it fly... ...and it misses Asp entirely? Oh, wait, no, it rebounds off the doorframe twice before heading back at her from behind! Aww yeah who da best archer evah? "Two hostiles. Under control," comes Hawkeye's report for the bossman. Agent Coulson turns around as the enemies enter. Agent Coulson shouts "Hands behind your-" when he's interrupted by Bushman trying to pounce on him. He responds by firing at him. The weapon is set to its lowest setting, so it will likely not vaporize them like it usually does. Instead, it sends the enemy flying back, and into a wall. Agent Coulson says "Don't worry Fury, we have the prisoner secure!" He turns to Hawkeye "Can he walk around in that thing?" Tony Stark is making his way through the complex now, Pepper alongside. Reaching the command center, and looking around. "Are we fashionably late?" he calls out, not sure what he's going to find when he gets in there. He keeps Rescue behind him out of reflex. Sitrep? What does... OH. Pepper glances at the readout that JARVIS helpfully supplies her and dutifully rattles off what she sees. "One right here in front of Fury, three others outside, and... oh!" Rescue hops into the air to avoid one of those electrified whips, then does that flying sideways thing (that once ruined an Audi's paint job) to stop between Tony and the Cobra headed toward him. Okay, one thing these morons didn't take into account: Tony is injured, and Pepper will be DAMNED if they hurt him any further. Cobra gets a repulsor aimed at his face, and the one with the whips has a red-laser beam aimed to slice those annoying things off at the handles. Before Python can attack again, Martin's in the open doors of the precinct, which was so much damnedably colder than he though it would be. The coat opens, as Martin grabs an elongated clip from a pocket, slapping it into the machine pistol before turning toward Heather. "You goddamn kids always have to be damsels." He mutters, walking toward her and firing behind, attempting to pin down what ever this 'Darkforce' was with enough .40 caliber bullets to make sure he'd never get through an airport unmolested again. And he had to do it before those damned two on the outside decided to attack again. Black Mamba just smiles as Heather calls out for help. She flicks her hands towards the side and the Darkforce sends Heather flying at the wall of the station. "Young people these days. Always in need of a gun." She is unaware of Martin until he starts to fire. She is struck from behind and is knocked forward off her feet. The Darkforce around her collapses as she falls. Sidewinder was looking smug as his cronies arrive in the cell area, and was not expecting the shot from Hawkeye. He is struck in the chest and barely registers surprise before he is caught up in the net arrow. His arms are pinned at his side as he sits on the bench in the cell, struggling feebily. Asp was about to say something smug once more when she is struck from behind by the ricochet. She is knocked forward onto her knees just as Bushmaster goes flying over head. The large man's tail flails to the left and right as he is knocked backwards by the weapon Coulson carries. His tail strikes the cells and bars and sections of cell go crashing to and fro. Coachwhip ducks to avoid the shot from Rescue, but didn't realize that her whips were the target. One is snapped off in her hand. There is a back lash of electrcity from it and she cries out as her body goes rigid for a moment before falling backwards. From behind Coachwhip however, Puff Adder has recovered enough. He is puffed enough that as he charges forward, the door frame and a chuck of building come with him. He tries to push the wreckage of the wall through Martin and towards Rescue. Cobra twists in midair actually being able to dodge the blast from Rescue, but forces him away from Iron Man. He lands in a crouch and fires off Cobra Missles from his wrist gauntlets towards the armored Avengers. Nick Fury nods to the communications from his two agents down below. "We have incoming up here as well." He takes a bead on another snake coming in through the window and lets loose a stream of needle shots. There is a cry as the snake falls back. "I need eyes to tell me how much of a snake pit we are in right now." He looks towards the armored ones. "Can one of you get me some altitude and some kind of info out there?" "Old people these days." mutters Heather, "Don't know to keep their situational awareness up when young folks are running a feint." mutters Heather as she steps forward and kicks Black Mamba while she's down. "Also, snakes are a totally stupid theme too. Scales are -not- sexy." And then... she sees movement further on... and approaching fast. Okay, so the door wasn't exactly the right thing to use as a missile to keep the big guy down. She steps to one side and as Puff Adder makes his charge towards Martin and Pepper, she reaches out to grab his wrist. It's not strength directly applied against strength. She's trying to divert his force and pulls back with that hand while striking forward full strength at the back of the Adder type theme guy. As she strikes, she goes for the snappy patter... "You know, I was the one who threw that door at you. I'd appreciate if you actually paid me -some- attention over here." Or translation (I'm your distraction today, how am I doing?) This is actually the first time that Rescue's being tested in a TRUE cose-quarters combat situation, and as much as she's grown accustomed to the flashes of rapid-fire input from the HUD setup, it is still sometimes too much for her to keep up with. The warnings about the missiles startle her and would have made her reaction too slow, but thankfully JARVIS is still at least fifty percent in control of the suit's combat systems. Her left hand snaps up as if to fire a repulsor blast, but instead a very powerful and narrowly directed EMP burst is shot toward the missiles and Cobra while her right arm simultaneously snags Tony around the waist. A blast of flight repulsors, and the pair of them are rocketing TOWARD Cobra, hopefully to pass the missiles in mid-air and avoid being where they were aimed to explode. Oh, and if they barrel into Cobra at the same time, bonus. Well, that was just ironic. Martin doesn't think that Black Mamba could have picked better last words if she knew the end was coming and had a team of writers for her last week, ejecting his weapons clip as it runs dry... right as Puff Adder charges forward at them. Alone, this would have been a ... bad thing. But with Heather grabbing him and redirecting his force, Martin sees an oppurtunity, moving forward when Adder's deflected and, with a quick motion inside his coat, attempting to quickly jam a ballpoint pen through Adder's neck as he gets tossed aside. Even if he misses, it would at least give the bastard something to think about. Puff Adder is caught by Heather and begins to be tossed off course when Martin's strike lands in his shoulder. He cries out as he flails with his free arm trying to connect with anyone and any thing before he is sent flying into the wall of the station. His impression is left in the concrete as he falls backwards after contact. Princess Python's arms are seen first, but she is quickly behind them as she gets back into the station snow falling off of her hair and body. She is picking up the debris from the door frame Puff Adder knocked down and throwing it towards Heather and Martin as they deal with Puff Adder. For once, the bad guy actually doesn't talk trash as she attacks. The missles that Cobra fired suddenly weave and go off course crashing into the wall, ceiling, and floor with little explosions. Dust fills the air from the fresh holes put into the dry wall. As Rescue and Iron Man fly towards him, Cobra bends almost impossibly backwards to duck them but reaches out to grab at Rescue's ankles trying to make her crash off course. Nick Fury is back by the stairway down to the basement. "Sidewinder is still secure," he calls out to his allies, "but we have to keep the fighting up here." As another snake warrior comes charging toward him, he fires his Needle Gun sending multiple shots into the goon before dropping. Struck in one shoulder from behind by thrown debris, Heather stumbles and turns to face Python. Then she's struck by a glancing blow along the forehead. "Oh, you're really pissing me off now." she mutters, bending to pick up Puff Adder's body to use as a shield. "Sir. Stay behind me." she says to Martin as she starts moving towards Princess Python, making Puff Adder (and herself) basically mobile cover for Martin to close on the target with. Martin watch's Puff Adder go down just before those sections of wood and metal are tossed into the building, one thudding against an armored chest, knocking the wind out of him as he slides aganist the wall next to the door. It takes him a moment to reach into his coat and grab another clip to lock into the Glock, before looking up at the voice. "I hope you've got the power to back this up." He says, grunting as he moves up, cricling around to get behind Heather. "That and hearing protection." The weapon is switched to semi-automatic, and Martin sights Her Highness, firing round after round close enough that Heather's cheek might be a little singed... and she might not be hearing out of that ear for a bit of time. Uh oh. Rescue was already a bit off-balance from having dragged Tony along, and when Cobra grabs at her ankles, she's forced to drop her passenger or send them both crashing into the wall or floor. But, as JARVIS is still on weapons control, the boot thruster in the villain's hand whines up and fires a blast just like what would have come out of the suit's hands. At the same time, she kicks her free foot towards his face. Let go! Anaconda is moving forward as Heather picks up Puff Adder and Martin reloads. She is grinning as she reaches with her elongated arms to pull Puff Adder free when she is stuck by the weapons fire of Martin. She staggers backwards from the impact and then is collapsing onto her backside with a thud. Her long arms slowly retract to normal size as she lays on the ground. Cobra was definitely not expecting Rescue's boots to react like repulsors. As he grabs at them, he is struck and shoved hard into the ground and backwards, kicking up tile and cement as he is pused along from the repulsor blast. He groans loudly as he tries to move, but obviously every part of him hurts right now. Nick is pulling up the radio. "I need SHIELD teams in here now. We have hostiles to secure and I want them taken to medical treatment. They don't die on me before they stand trail." He clicks the radio receptor in his ear as he looks around. The place is oddly quiet for the moment after the mass attack from the Serpent Society a moment before. As Puff Adder is pulled from her grip, Heather doesn't bother trying to hold on. The singing of her cheek is healed as fast as it happens, just a little grime left over. Powder Residue is the technical term I guess. She does have some hearing protection... well, eardrums that heal as fast as they are damaged... but the pain doesn't bother her. She uses pain to keep herself going these days. So when the human shield is pulled away, she surges up in speed and as Anaconda slides to the ground, a boot strikes her too, right in center mass, before Heather turns to look about and places hands on hips. "Looks clear!" she announces. Likely just in time to get reamed by some new threat. She really should learn to keep her trap shut. Rescue crashes to the floor at the same time Cobra does, as she'd sacrificed flight for retaliation to get Tony clear of the villain. She immediately picks herself up, though, and with one hand held ready to fire another repulsor blast at the man, she checks to make sure he's down and staying down. And, just to be extra sure, she does that old Superman trick of picking up a random piece of rebar and bending it around Cobra's wrists like a makeshift set of handcuffs. A second piece of rebar secures his feet, and she leaves him there to go check on Tony, who is lying still where he fell. Nick Fury walks through the mess of the station as the dust begins to settle. He looks around as Cobra is secured and Anaconda is shoved a bit further to one side as she is hit by Heather. "Stand down," he says towards Heather. "Once the enemy is down, we do not continue to attack." He goes on the radio for downstairs and learns all is secure down there. "Looks like we survived a good size attack." He nods towards Heather and Rescue. "Thank you both. Always good to have a few friends outside the main loop when dealing with things like this. Not sure we could have held them off on our own." "Just making sure she wasn't playing Snakey possum." remarks Heather with a shrug, "But yessir Mister D.. Colo... Fury." she remarks, a bit at a loss as she does her best to figure out what to call the living legend. She just shakes her head then, reaching up to check for the damage to her costume. There was a bit of it, but not extensive. Good thing she has like 2 dozen of these suits in her closet at the Titans Tower. "Any time the Titans can help SHIELD, you have but to ask." she adds with a grin. Rescue is sitting on the floor next to Tony, who still hasn't woken up. And she KNOWS that if given a choice, he would flatly refuse to be taken to SHIELD medical. So, after letting JARVIS run as thorough a scan as possible to make sure he didn't have any injuries that would making moving him inadvisable, she looks up at Fury. "I'll call you tomorrow." She carefully collects the unconscious inventor in her arms, his skeletal armor actually making this easier than it would seem. "Sir is good enough. Or Colonel. Or Director. Heck, whichever you want." Fury almost has a chuckle in his voice as he speaks to Heather before looking towards Rescue and Tony. "We do have an after action report there," he says to Rescue's statement about calling tomorrow. "Fancy pants Avengers and everything, you do have protocol to follow." "I'll be happy to come by and fill out any report necessary. Jake there still needs to be officially transferred into your... oh.." Heather looks to where she secured Jake... which is right where some of the attacks were striking. He's unconscious but not dead. "Well, your custody. He might have a few injuries though." She adds. "No offense, Director, but I'm not an Avenger. Not officially. Tony will file his report as soon as he's awake and feeling up to it. I'll make sure of that." She steps carefully out to the street, where SHIELD vehicles are arriving and emergency vehicles approach, and unless someone speaks up to stop her she takes to the air and heads straight back toward Stark Tower. Nick doesn't try and stop Rescue heading into the air. He mutters under his breath something about 'feeling up to it' and 'cushy life' before he looks towards Heather. "We have him under control. I have a medical team on its way." Even as he says that, the uniformed SHIELD agents are coming into the station. "Probably going to have to shut this station down and relocate now. Don't want the bad guys thinking they can storm this place any time they like." Category:Log